Another Bet bites the dust
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: Jesse and Giselle bet that they each can find true love before another.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching TV last night and this popped into my mind.

"Ok Guys take five and come back ready to perform." Shelby told us as we dispatched. "Someone was flat" Giselle laughed at one of the freshmen. I shook my head as we headed to the area where the seniors of vocal adrenaline hung out on breaks. "Yeah like Roxie could get someone" Shoshandra laughed. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water. "Didn't Roxie have a boyfriend like last month or something?" I asked after gulping down the water. "Aw look at St. James trying to defend little Roxie" Giselle snickered. "And how many boyfriends have you had Giselle? Exactly one who cheated on you, not that I blame him" I mumbled the last part. "Looks who talking you haven't a girlfriend that hasn't fawned over you because you're Jesse Freakin St. James" she laughed. "Whatever being a star has its perks" I shrugged.

"Oh dear god please stop just stop" she told us. "Ok Giselle Switch with Sunshine" she ordered. "But she's A freshman!" Giselle Argued. "If you're not switched in one second your off the team" she told her, never saw Giselle move so fast. "Ok run it again now and try not to look like this is killing you" she sighed.

"St. James!" i turned around to see Giselle standing there. "Yes?" I asked. "I want to make a bet" she smiled. "About what?" I asked her. "I bet I could find a guy perfect for me faster than you could find a girl perfect for you, which is saying a lot" she snickered. "And by love do you mean actually love or sex?" I asked her. "Actual love" she smirked. "Fine and If I win you have to permanently switch places with sunshine" I smirked. "Fine and if I win you had to stand in the back row with the freshman" she laughed. "you're on" I smiled as I turned around and headed back towards my car.

I decided that all the girls at Carmel that I would even consider would be on vocal adrenaline I don't like any of them at all. So the only other legit way to find someone perfect for me was sadly online dating sites, which I found sad and pathetic. But I do not lose bets, especially to Giselle. I decided on one Called, . Sounded legit enough. I made an account and signed myself up. I put in all the details about myself. I should be able to find at LEAST. One person in Ohio perfect for me. The female Jesse St. James. I clicked on "Find match". I sat there drumming my fingers against the desk top waiting for it to process; I did put a lot of details in. The screen changed and in big Black letters it read "One match Rachel Berry, Lima Ohio". Lima only a few hours away. I clicked on view profile. Barbra Streisand, Broadway dreams, Beautiful, I think I found the female Me. Time to make Rachel Berry mine.

I opened the door to the music tore, all I need is some sheet music for the song then I can sing it to her. I started to walk over to the shelf's when I noticed her, Rachel flipped threw a Lionel Richie book. I straighten my jacket and walked over. "Lionel Richie huh?" I asked her as she looked up. "Oh my gosh your Jesse St. James you're in Vocal adrenaline" she gushed. "And your Rachel Berry I Saw you perform at sections, your rendition of don't rain on my parade was flawed, but you're talented." I told her as I start to walk to the other book shelves. "This is one of my favorite haunts; I like to come to the biography section pick up some life style tips. I've I got a full ride to a little school called the university of California Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it. It's in los Angeles" I smiled at her. "How about we take this for a spin?" I asked taking the Lionel Richie book out of her hands and heading to the piano. "Here? I don't know I'm kind of nervous" she said shyly. "I remember when I used to get nervous, Come on I like to do impromptu concerts for the needy, it's important to give back" I smiled at her as she crept to the side of the piano.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying ... I love you_

"how about we do this again, how's Friday night?" I asked her

Giselle's going to lose faster than I thought. Her voice with mine is like the heaven's descending. She mind's well start writing Rachel St. James on her papers now.

Rachel

I had a date with someone who could keep up with my vocally for once, I was in love. I sighed as I closed my locker wand walked towards the choir room. "Rachel" he smiled down at me. "Oh hi Finn didn't see you there" I smiled back. "really cause I'm kind of tall and anyway I thought about what you said and I decided that the only person I want to date is you I mean you do talk too much and mostly about yourself but I'm okay with that" he smiled. "It's nice to know but your too late I met someone who can finally keep up with me vocally and mentally" I smiled. "What Is he bigger than me do I know him?" he asks dumbfounded as always. "No His Name is Know what you don't need to know but do know this I'm finally happy Finn and I was never really yours" I smiled as I walked past him.

I took my seat front and center and fantasized about Jesse and me on Broadway playing each other's opposite and having so much burning passion on stage and then it carrying off. Rachel St. James Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? "Ok guys this week's assignment is what's going on currently in your life right now and to express it in a song" he smiled, Brittany raised her hand "What if you don't know what's going on?" she asked. "Uh um Santana can you help her with that one?" he asked as the Latina whispered to Brittany. I knew exactly or who I was singing about.

I sat on the piano bench drumming my fingers across the keys humming hello to myself. "What's up with her looks like she's out of it" Tina whispered. "Yeah do you think she's on something?" Mercedes asked back. "No come on its Rachel maybe she likes someone" Tina suggested getting closer. "Finn? Nah over heard her conversation with him denied him with some other dude didn't say his name, I wish she would have, like to know who or what finds that tolerable" Mercedes giggled. "I can hear you all" I told them as I drummed my fingers across the piano. After glee i walked out to my car, it was beyond freezing. Guess that's what you get for living in Ohio. "Hello" he smiled leaned up against his car parked next to mine. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Couldn't wait till Friday I thought maybe we could go somewhere now" he smiled. "Like where Jesse?" I asked. "How about we head back to my place for an endless run of Musical classics and some vegan friendly snacks" he smirked. "How did you know?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around me. "Isn't your boyfriend supposed to know everything about their girl?" he asked as I got into my car. "Follow you there?" I asked him. "Yeah follow me" he smiled shutting my door.

I followed his range rover, while listening to music. He pulled into a long driveway that belonged to a huge, three story house. Before I could even un-buckled myself he had my door opened. "Madam`" he smiled. "Thank you" I giggled as he shut it behind me. "So which Movies are on the playlist today?" he smirks. "Hmm How about west side story, Rent, and The way we were?" I asked him. "Sounds perfect" he agreed as he stuck his key into the front door lock. He took it out and opened the door for me again. The front room was a creamy color with a huge diamond looking chandelier. "Your mother has great taste" I told him looking around. "So does her personal designer" he laughed as he put his arms around my waist, facing me. "What?" I asked, he smiled. "Your just perfect" I laughed. "Far from" I told him. "According to who the Wanna-be's at school who are jealous of you?" he asks. I gave a laugh. "No well kind of, at McKinley's Glee's kind of the bottom of the food chain, and trust me pointing out people's performance flaws don't help, so pretty much everyone hates me except the glee club who even still say I annoy them" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"What's slushied?" he asked me. "Well you know the frozen drinks, slushies?" I asked him. He stared dumbfounded at me. "They don't do they?" he frowns. "Yes they do, and almost every day I was worried I still smelled like cherry or grape, I always keep an extra pair of clothes in my locker." I told him. He didn't reply. I twisted myself around to look at him, "Why are you so suddenly So sullen?" I asked him. "Because No one slushies' My girlfriend, and treats you that way. Rachel you do understand that's not something to be taken from those idiots right?" he asks me. "I got used to it" I shrugged. He starts playing with a strand of my hair. "Not anymore" he mumbles. "What?" I asked him while west side story plays. "I'm going to hit them so hard they won't know what hit'em" he says, "Jesse Violence isn't the answer" I told him bluntly. "Then what is Rachel? I know we've just met and we kind of barely know each other but, I don't want anything to happen to you, I mean what if they decide one day throwing drinks isn't enough? What if they start physically hurting you? What then Violence would defiantly be the answer" I told her.

I hummed the songs softly to myself. "That's it" I turned around to see him, he was smiling. "What's it?' I ask smiling. "You'll just transfer to Carmel" he smiled , as I pulled myself up from laying on him. "Transfer as in leave?" I ask. "yeah You can join Vocal Adrenaline it's probably a little harder but it's fine and Vocal adrenaline is the top dog at Carmel Rachel, people would bow down to you if you wanted, and plus You'd most defiantly be The female lead" he smiles, a smile so sure , so happy, so Him. That I can't find myself to refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter's kinda short, but enjoy **

* * *

I took a deep breath before entering the choir room. "I Have some news" I said "Your moving to Israel?" Santana snickered. "I'm transferring to Carmel" I said. "You can't do that!" Finn said. "Yeah we need you" Tina agreed. "Rachel When did this happen?' asked. "Just some discussion with my parents and they decided it would be better" I told him excluding Jesse from it all. "Without you we'll be killed" artie tried. "No you need my voice I'm sorry but today was my official last day at McKinley, I'm technically not even a student here anymore so I guess this is goodbye" I told them sadly. "So Bye" I said as I turned on my heel and walked out of the McKinley choir room.

I sighed as I hopped into the passenger seat. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Well they didn't want me to leave, but it was probably my voice more than my actually self" I sighed. "It's fine, Your with me now, No one with bother you, no one will snicker at you nothing and let's just say if someone does, we'll have one less student at Carmel" he laughed. "Well I'm relived" I Giggled. "So how about we tour your new school?" he asked. "But School is over Jesse, that's like trespassing" I told him she pulled out of the parking lot. "Not really, Vocal Adrenaline is there so often teachers and janitors don't give us seconds looks" he smiled

"Well it's certainly larger" I said stepping into the large hallway almost double ours. "Yeah the auditorium's nicely sized though bigger would be better, come on" he said taking my hand as I followed behind him. I was in awe. It was nearly five times the size of McKinley's. The lights were bigger, the stage was bigger, and the acoustics were probably better too. "It's amazing" I smiled. "We have to wear sun screen on stage but it's worth it" he smiled leading me down to the stage.

"Everything is so much bigger and better here" I smiled. "I agree especially since you're here" he smiled wrapping his arms around me. I blushed. "Can I try out the acoustics? You know just to see the difference" I asked him. "Of course you can" he smiled. He took his arms off my waist as I walked to the center of the stage. There was a microphone stand in the middle of it. "Well that's ironic" I smiled "Yeah our coach Shelby likes to keep it there she says "it adds a little something" he smiled. I have a feeling might like this coach, maybe she won't try to destroy my career with her lessons. I clicked the microphone on.

_I knew I loved you_

_Before I knew you_

_The hands of time_

_Would lead me to you_

_An evening star_

_Was from afar_

_It guided me here_

_It knew you'd be here_

_Now wrapped in moonlight_

_At last together_

_Here in the incandescent glow_

_We are all we need to know_

_As we softly please each other_

_'Til the stars and shadow glow_

_And we sleep_

_With our dreams around us._

_Oooohhhh ahhh_

_Ooohhhh oh yeahhh_

_It guided me_

_It knew you'd be here_

_I knew I loved you_

_Before I found you_

_I knew I'd built my world around you_

_Now all my days_

_And all my nights_

_And my tomorrows_

_Will all begin_

_And end_

_With you..._

_With you..._

I smiled. "The acoustics sound great" I told him, he was smiling at me. "What?' I asked looking down at myself, my outfit looked fine and I knew I didn't have anything in my teeth. He walked over towards me, he held me to himself. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered into my ear. "I could say the same thing" I smiled back at him.

_I see you pass outside my door..._

I hit dismiss on my phone alarm. It was my first day at Carmel, with Jesse. The first day of the rest of my life. I did my routine and picked out my outfit, I decided on a Purple Heart sweater and matching skirt. I gulped down the rest of my herbal tea in time to answer the door. "Hi" I smiled. "Excited?" he asked smiling. "Extremely" I told him. "Well Carmel waits" he smiled as I shut the door behind me

**Jesse**

I opened the door for her and she got out. "Am I seeing things or are all these cars here the same as yours, except yours is black?" she asked. "Yeah all the vocal adrenaline members drive them I requested black though, I'm sure you could pink" I smiled at her. "So does vocal adrenaline meet every morning?" she asked me as we walked hand in hand to the auditorium. "Every other morning but every night" I told her she nodded. "Ready?" I asked her stopping at the doors. She nodded. "Here we go" I whispered as I pushed the doors open. "Finally your late and who's this?" Shelby asked with wide eyes looking at Rachel. "Rachel Berry, My Girlfriend" I told her, "Do you go here?" she asked Rachel. "Yes I transferred" she told her. "Jesse you know the rehearsals are private" she told me. "I know Rachel wants to join and I've heard her sing, we'll be unstoppable" I smiled at Shelby. She sighed. I was pretty close to Shelby. "What! I had to change places with Sunshine and now I Have to fight for my position as lead what the hell!" Giselle stomped. "Ten laps" Shelby shouted "And if you're not back in five minutes you're off the team" she yelled after her. I watched as Rachel's eyes expanded. "So Rachel, get up there and audition" she told her. "Wonderful" Rachel gleamed as I took her bag.

"What are you doing?" Shelby asked me as I fiddled with the lights. "Trust me" I told her as I finally got the other lights off except the one on the stage directly on Rachel.

_A new day has come_

_A new day has... come_

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on, and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was, waiting for you_

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has... come_

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has... come_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has... come_

_Ohhh, a light... ooh_

I skimmed over the dropped jaws of vocal adrenaline, even Shelby looked impressed. Rachel Smiled. "When do rehearsals start?" she asked. "Three" Shelby told her back. "Amazing right?" I asked Shelby. She nodded. "I'm back" Giselle huffed onto the stage. She saw Rachel standing there, smiling. "I swear to god If I lose my lead to her I'll" Shelby intruded Giselle's rant. "Everybody make our new lead feel welcome".

I picked her up and spun her around. "I knew it" I smiled. "I know!" she squealed hugging me. I set her down back on her feet. "It's so exciting my day hasn't even started and I already have the lead, I figured Céline was a good choice because who better than Céline to blow people away" Rachel smiled. "You, Rachel Berry" I smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I had free period, the only class I had without Rachel. It was kind of depressing to be without her. "St. James" I looked up and saw Giselle who had her hands on her hips. "You work fast don't you?" she asked. "I found Her and She's perfect" I told Giselle looking back down to my phone which I was texting Rachel on, she wasn't too keen on texting during class, but I told her vocal adrenaline members can get away with anything, especially the leads. "You got the little love sick girl to transfer" she snickered. "Where's your boyfriend? That's right there isn't one" I told her. "You'll see he'll be perfect, not like you" she scoffed. "Whatever" I mumbled "And Jesse, might want to look after your little pet" she smiled before leaving. Rachel sure as hell wasn't my pet. She was my soul mate.

"I don't think I like free period anymore" I told her as I stood by her locker. "Why?" she asked slipping her coat on. "It's the only class I don't have with you" I told her. She lifted her hair out her jacket and smiled at me. "You still find a way to get to me though" she laughed. "Well I would have called you but I don't think anyone needs to hear what I might say" I smirked at her as she blushed. "Behave you" she teased. "But your so intoxicating" I whined. She shut her locker. "Well I don't see why we don't fix this little predicament" she grinned.

I fumbled with the key trying to get the lock to open. "Here" she said taking the key and opening it. I grabbed her by the waist and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her hand on the back of my neck. I entangled my hand in her hair. She smelled like strawberries. Her phone started going off. "Ignore it" I whispered to her. "It's my dad's" she breathed looking at me. She threw me an apologetic look as she answered it. "Daddy?" she asked. It was funny she would say that after having a hardcore make out session. "Yes" she replied to something "Oh it slipped my mind I'm so sorry but before I go can I bring a friend?" she asked looking over at me. "Yes see you in half an hour" she said hanging up. "Looks like we're going to my grandparent's anniversary party" she smiled. "I should change then" I told her. "I know that's why I said thirty and not ten" she smiled. "Be right back" I told her

**Rachel**

"Well someone looks dashing" I smiled. "Thanks" he smiled tucking his wallet into his pocket along with his key's and phone. "Let's go" he smiled taking my hand.

"Hi sweetie" dad greeted me. "Hi dad this is my Boyfriend Jesse" I smiled. I watched my dad's eyes expand and go back. "Oh you excluded that Rachel" he told me. "I love you" I told him giving him a quick hug and dragging Jesse in behind me. "Just pull out your charm" I whispered to Jesse, as I made my way to my room to change. I ended up picking out a red dress. I thought red and black looked good together. "Ok I'm ready" I said as I came down the stairs with my black purse on my arm. "You look beautiful" Jesse whispered to me, causing me to blush. "Well let's go" daddy smiled getting up.

"What did they ask?" I asked him as he drove behind my dad's car. "Just the normal questions I guess, like how long we've been seeing each other, how we met, if I intend this to be more than a fling" he laughed at the last part. "They didn't" I groaned. "Its fine plus you're more than worth it" he smiled. "I'm sad they interrupted what we were doing though" I sighed, "It was nice" Jesse grinned. "Such a teenage boy" I teased. "Such a beautiful teenage girl who will one day be on Broadway with me" he smiled. "Keep that up and I might have to continue what we were doing here, even though my dad's would dis-approve." I wandered off into thought. "Better not give me ideas or some people might get a very interesting show" he smirked. "What like us doing it on a table?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Not exactly But it would do" he smiled.

"Oh Rachel sweetie!" my grandma smiled. I gave her a hug. "And who's this?" she asked looking at Jesse. "Jesse St. James nice to meet you Mrs. Berry" he smiled. "What a nice young man" she smiled. Very nice I agreed. "Where's grandpa?" I asked. "In the bathroom that old kook can take hours" she laughed, I laughed too. "

We settled ourselves down at the front table next to my dad's. So they wouldn't suspect anything. "Your grandmother seems nice how long have they've been married?" he asked me. "I think this is their sixty-ith anniversary and their eighty years old" I told him. "That'll be us one day, except we'll have countless Grammy's. Oscars and MTV awards behind us" he smiled. I guess my being nice to everyone at McKinley and being bullied finally paid off, I love karma.

I chugged another one down, it burned my throat in a warm liquidly sweet way. "Where's my boyfriend?' I asked looking around. I spotted him sitting at the table. I went over to him. "You're so hot" I whispered to him, he looked up. "Oh my god your drunk" he gasped at me. "And your Perfect" I giggled. "Rachel How much did you drink?" he asked. "One tequila two tequila three tequila Four!" I sang softly to him. "Seriously because you're absolutely wasted how did you even get a drink?" he asks. "The nice Bar guy gave me them" I giggle. I watch as he looks over and makes a face. "You're going to be so hung-over in the morning" he sighed. "I'll be hung over you" I giggled twirling his hair on my finger. "How is your hair so curly?" I asked him. "Naturally" he said. "Mr. Berry We've got a problem" he said as my dad turned around. "How, What in the earth!" he fumbled over his words. "Don't blame Jesse-kins it was the bar guy he gave me the drinks and they were good" I giggled. "Jesse can I trust you to get her home, because I can't really leave" he said nudging his head somewhere. "Yes, I'll get her home does she do anything before she goes to bed?" he asked. "Nope" dad said.

"I didn't want to leave" I told him. "Rachel we had to leave you need to sleep, thank god it's a Friday" he said. "The table looked nice" I smirked at him. "Rachel it's really not the appropriate time" he told me. "it's always time to talk about sex" I giggled. "Rachel Try to sleep" he told me. "But I don't want to Jesse-Kins" I whinnied. "Please just close your eyes and count sheep or Oscars" he told me. "One Oscar, two Oscar, three Oscar, four oscar"

**Jesse**

I picked her up out my car. She was sound asleep. Out. I never really thought I would see her drunk, well not anytime soon at least. I carried her up the stars. She looked so peaceful. I remember what she was saying in the car. _"The table looked nice"_. Apparently she's a little needy when she's drunk that's probably something I should remember. I looked at the doors, I decided on the one with the gold star, it opened up to a yellow room obviously Rachel's. I walked over to her bed and shifter her to one arm and pulled her bed covers off and carefully set her down in it. I looked around her room, There were a few Broadway posters and her radio was bedazzled which I thought was cute. I spotted something in the corner of my eye. I picked up the little book labeled _Diary._ I shouldn't open this. That's an invasion of space. But I opened the little book anyway; I found the most recent entry,

_Dear diary,_

_I'm so in love. He's my definition of perfect, he's handsome, charming, talented, and sweet, everything I want. How is he even real? I couldn't even believe he asked me out, someone so perfect with someone like me, in Quinn's words "That thing". If I'm such a freak show how did I score him? Rachel St. James I like that. I can't wait to spend practically every day with him. It's like a dream and I don't want to wake up _

_~Rachel_

I smiled at the paper. I was lucky she liked me this much. And who the hell is Quinn? And how dare she call Rachel that! I could probably get some of the V.A girls to take her down, it's wrong to hurt a girl but I've seen plenty of cat fights between the V.A girls and it's pretty viscous. I glanced over at her, sleeping peacefully. I went downstairs to her kitchen and grabbed Tylenol and a bottle of water. I went back to her room and set it down on her nightstand. I grabbed a piece of paper from her desk.

_You might need this, I love you _

_~Jesse_


End file.
